Release
by JunkMerc
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction. Hope you guys like it!


"Why do I bother?" Michael thought to himself as he stepped out of Dr. Friedlanders swanky beach house after another therapy session ending in no major progress. He slipped his phone out from his leather jacket - 6:00 PM, no texts, no e-mails. He slipped it back in and this time brought out a pack of cigarettes and lighter and lit one up as he walked towards his car. He sank into the drivers seat and had a few drags before starting the car up and heading for the freeway. To say his life was hectic at the moment was an understatement. Yesterday he blew off Jay Norris' head on live TV for Lester and today he killed a porno producer and/or drug dealer in a high speed jetski chase with his daughter. Ever since he pulled Madrazo's mistresses house down a hill his life had been crazy leaving Michael feeling very irritable, he needed a release. Switching the radio to Vinewood Boulevard Radio and cranking up the sound Michael started to put his foot down. Speeding was one of his guilty little pleasures. He'd often wake up in the middle of the night for a high speed drive around Vinewood hills to release some tension. Speed alone wasn't going to cut it tonight though, he knew that much. He started driving towards Vinewood. Destination - Pitchers. _"Voted #1 gay bar in LS"_ Only minutes ago he'd been telling Friedlander how good a boy he's been at keeping it in his pants but after visiting a skin joint with Franklin the other night it had occured to Michael it wasn't female attention he was craving - it was male. Now Michael was a stubborn man, too stubborn to classify himself as bisexual despite it being true. He hadn't been with that many men, in fact he could count them on one hand. The anonymous Asian guy who blew him in the Pitchers bathroom 6 months back. The Canadian truck driver he fucked in the cab of his truck outside a diner on the outskirts of LS a year before that, Freddie the cute little twink that was working the bar the first time he visited Pitchers, and Trevor Philips. The latter being the most tempestous and complicated relationship of them all. Also the only guy Michael had ever let inside him. He liked to consider himself strictly a top despite having fond memories of being bent over and filled with Trevor's cock. Memories of North Yankton came back to his mind and he quickly shook his head and tried to focus on his current goal - getting laid. On his way over to pitchers he made a stop at a chemists. He picked up a pack of condoms and some lube. Always good to go prepared. Michael had made sure not to use the same chemist he frequents with Amanda and the kids and picks up his medication from. Los Santos is big, but not that big. With his supplies packed away in his leather jacket Michael made for his car again. He sped along boulevards and avenues enjoying the last of the evenings sun and the music coming out the radio until he reached Pitchers. As he pulled up outside the bouncer, Carl greeted him with a fist bump "Michaelllll, where you been, man?" "Busy, usual shit, y'know" Michael replied, deadpan. "I hear that" Carl sighed. Carl was 6'6 of beautiful black muscle. And worst of all - he was straight. "If I were to ever let another guy fuck me..." Michael thought to himself as he walked inside the bar.

It was fairly busy inside for a sunday night. Fergie was pouring out of the speakers and most of the customers were living it up on the dancefloor. Michael never had been one for dancing so he made a beeline for the bar. "Hey, I'll have a bottle of Pisswasser, whiskey chaser" Michael said to the bartender. Cute guy, he thought, but too skinny. His beer and whiskey arrived and Michael downed the chaser and slid the glass back over to the bartender, then he picked up the beer and slowly started sipping at it as he browsed the club like a hunter looking for it's prey. As his eyes reached the doorway he noticed a guy entering the bar, about Michaels height, a little stocky but probably had an athletic head with a trimmed yet still scruffy dirty blonde beard. The thing that caught Michael's eye the most was his t-shirt. It bore a poster for "The Shoulder Of Orion II" - one of Michaels favourite films. An icebreaker Michael thought, good. The guy came straight to the bar, greeted the barman and ordered a pisswasser. He then stood with his back to the bar scanning the bar alongside Michael. "Pluto?..." Michael ventured. The guys face lit up when he heard that "I SAID MARS... COCKSUCKER!" the two men creased up laughing. "Man, what a film..." Michael sighed "Yeah man, classic, I'm Trent by the way" he said offering his hand with a confident undertone marking his words "Michael..." he replied as they shook hands. "You in the industry, Michael?" Trent asked "Pfft, no, I wish, I'm just a geek" "Are you?" Michael added "Nah, I err, I write comic books, sorry, 'graphic novels' I'd like to move into script writing but guys like me are a dime a dozen in LS" Not all guys in LS are as attractive as you Michael thought to himself. "So... what do you do, Michael?" Trent asked, doing his best to keep the conversation going "I'm err... semi retired, I work in... banking" Michael quickly replied with the first thing that came to his head. "Fascinating..." Trent said sarcastically. Michael liked his attitude, he felt like grabbing him by the shirt collar right then and there and dragging him to his car and making him choke on his increasingly hard thick 8 inches for his insolence... "Yo! you daydreaming?" Trent smiled, interrupting Michael's train of thought "Sorta" Michael smirked back as he took another sip of Pisswasser.

Six bottles of beer each later and Michael and Trent were getting on like a house on fire. Michael was starting to grow restless though, he came here for one thing only and it wasn't conversation, regardless of how good it was. "Say, this place is getting a little crowded for an old fucker like me, wanna blow this joint?" he asked "Is that a coded way of asking me if I want to blow you?" Trent teased. Michael was taken back by his full on approach, he stammered for a brief moment, then smiled and coyly replied "yes" "my appartment isn't far from here, couple blocks, my roommate should be comatose by now" "sounds good to me" Michael stood up trying to stealthily adjust his increasingly hard dick so it wasn't too obvious how desperate he was, he walked out of the club with his leather coat in front of his crotch just to be on the safe side. "This is us" he said as they reached his car. Michael unlocked the doors, climbed in threw his jacket in the backseat making sure to grab the condoms and lube and slip in his pocket beforehand. Trent climbed in the car and made himself at home right away switching on the radio and trying to find a good station. It was a short drive to Trent's appartment. One filled with silence, you could cut the tension with a knife. It made Michaels heart beat faster and his cock grow harder. When they reached Trent's place and exited the car Trent grabbed him by the hand and lead him up a flight of stairs and through the front door of his appartment. It was a pretty small place, no hallway, you stepped right into the kitchen/living room area. In the living room his roommate was fast asleep on the sofa with Republican Space Rangers playing loudly in the background. The distinct smell of marijuana filled the place. Trent made a shushing motion to Michael and half lead - half dragged him into his bedroom. His bedroom wasn't that different from Jimmy's - big TV, big mess, posters everywhere. Trent let go of Michaels hand to lock the door, he then turned to face Michael and stared into his eyes, letting a couple of seconds go by silent. "You gonna kiss me or what, cowboy?" Michael cupped Trent's face with both hands and pulled him in hard kissing him firmly on the lips and forcing his tongue inside, when they found a rhythm they were both comfortable with Michael slipped his hands down to Trent's hips and pulled them in his, he then reached around to cup his ass with both hands. Trent slipped a hand between them and started unbuttoning Michael's shirt, Michael took the hint and released Trent from his grip so he could undress himself. Still kissing both men started to de-robe. Michaels shirt came first, Trent's pants fell to the floor second, both men stopped kissing then long enough to remove their t shirts, as Trent slid his boxers down his hard cock slapped against his stomach, Michael couldn't help but stop and admire it as he unbuckled his pants "like what you see?" Trent smirked "oh hell yeah" Michael panted. With that Trent grabbed Michael by his haie and guided him down to his cock. With Michael on his knees he began teasing him, slapping his length across Michael's face and teasing his lips with the head. When Trent couldn't take anymore of the teasing he slid in all 7 inches, Michael having learned to deepthroat years earlier practicing on one of Amanda's vibrators. He took long slow strokes in and out at first still holding Micheal by the back of his head. Michael felt like he was going to explode from being face fucked alone, He started to stroke his own cock, it only took a few strokes to bring him to brink of an orgasm, he took Trent's cock out of his mouth long enough to gasp "god, I think I'm gonna cum!" "why? did i give you permission?" Trent asked in a serious tone "no... sir" "then take your hands off your cock and keep sucking mine!" Michael was used to being the one in charge but the change of pace was really turning him on. There was something about Trent that made Michael feel like a helpless schoolgirl eager to do anything to please her crush. Michael obliged and began working Trent's thick cock with his mouth. Trent began bucking his hips into Michael, rythmically at first but then erratically as he came closer to orgasm, Michael's cock was twitching like it had a life of it's own by this point, pre-cum already leaking out he felt himself hanging on the edge. As he felt Trent sent a load shooting down his throat he quickly began to stroke himself, it only took three strokes for him to cum and when he did it was like a torrent. It went on his stomach, on the floor, on Trent's leg. The men just remained there, frozen in their position for a second "fuck me"s and "oh god"s being muttered and gasped eventually Trent broke the semi-silence and cockily said "you sure know your way around a dick, Mikey" Michael couldn't help but smile. As he got to his feet and brushed off his knees he replied "I'm glad to be of service but call my Mikey one more time and you're gonna pay for it, pal" "that so?" Trent's eyes widened "oh yeah..." Michael muttered as he pushed Trent onto the bed, Trent shimmied back to headboard and propped himself up, knowing what was coming next. Michael stood on the bed and started to slap Trent's face with his soft cock just as he had done to him earlier, stroking it as he done so, when he grew a semi Michael didn't hesistate to thrust it into Trent's mouth. He gagged at first but soon adapted, not that he had any choice to do anything else. Michael grabbed Trent's head and thrust into him hard, the slopping noises and saliva coming from Trent's mouth only turning him on more. Eventually he let up and let Trent take a break for air "you like that, boy?" Michael asked now in full top mode "love it, Mikey boy" Trent replied sarcastically with a smile on his face "oh you're going to pay for that..." Michael hurried over to where his pants haad been flung to on the floor and grabbed the condoms and lube, when he returned Trent had already parted his legs and began stroking himself back to life. Michael placed a pillow underneath Trent's ass bringing him just about level with Michael's now throbbing cock. Michael carefully slid the condom on and lubed it up, he then placed two lubed fingers gently inside Trent. Slowly his hole began to widen, then some more, then enough for three fingers, then finally enough for Michaels thick 8 inch cock. Michael took his fingers out and checked his dick was lubed up properly he grabbed Trent by the legs and started to slide the tip in. Trent grimaced, fidgeted and groaned and Michael wasn't even 2 inches deep yet "you have done this before, right?" Michael asked his voice full of concern which Trent found genuinely cute "yeah, just not with someone as big as you, cowboy" he replied with a smile. "ok then... I'll take it slow... or I'll try to at least" Michael said with a wink. He kept his word for the first couple minute, slowly stroking the first 4 inches in and out but Michael couldn't hold out like this forever so he started to increase the pace and push deeper and deeper and with each stroke. By the time his cock was completely inside him Trent was screaming in pain and pleasure and frantically jacking his cock "harder" he said through gritted teeth Michael put his legs on his shoulders and then pushed forward and began to pound him as hard he could. They moaned, they yelled, and eventually they came in unison sending both of them into spasms. When it was all over Michael withdrew from Trent and collapsed onto his back. Both men laid staring at the ceiling for 3 minutes not saying a word. It was Trent that broke the silence offering Michael a cigarette. Both men sat there in silence once again, when Michael had finished his cigarette he got off the bed and started get dressed "so you're gonna fuck me and leave? am I your bitch or something?" Trent asked, half joking, half serious. "No! I was gonna give you my number, you think I'm letting a great fucking lay like you get away from me?" he smirked "ditto" Trent purred as he puffed on the last of his cigarette.

As Michael crept into the bedroom he saw Amanda passed out on the bed with a bottle of wine on her bedside cabinet and a packet of pills adjacent. An average night at the De Santa's Michael thought to himself. He went into the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of PJ pants and then went to the bathroom to shower himself off. As he came back into the bedroom he dumped his dirty clothes into the hamper and then collapsed into his bed. Before he nodded off to a sleep a text came through "Can't wait to see you again, Mikey xx"


End file.
